Марс
thumb|300px км 1,666 |перигелий = 2,06655 км 1,381 |периапсида = |апоапсида = |большая полуось = 2,2794382 км 1,523662 1,524 земной |средний радиус орбиты = |эксцентриситет = 0,0933941 |сидерический период = (продолжительность года) 686,98 земных суток 1,8808476 земных лет |синодический период = 779,94 земных суток |орбитальная скорость = 24,13 км/с (средн.) 24,077 км/с |средняя аномалия = |наклонение = 1,85061° (относительно плоскости эклиптики) 5,65° (относительно солнечного экватора) |угловое перемещение = |долгота восходящего узла = 49,57854° |долгота периастра = |время периастра = |аргумент перицентра = 286,46230° |половинная амплитуда = |чей спутник =Солнца |физические характеристики = yes |физические характеристики-ref = |размеры = |сжатие = 0,00589 (1,76 земного) |экваториальный радиус = 3396,2 км Согласно наиболее приближённой к реальной поверхности планеты модели эллипсоида 0,532 земного |полярный радиус = 3376,2 км 0,531 земного |средний радиус = 3389,5 км 0,5320 земного |длина окружности = |площадь поверхности = км² (0,283 земной) |объём = 1,6318 км³ 0,151 земных |масса = 6,4185 кг 0,107 земных |плотность = 3933 кг/м³ 0,714 земной |ускорение свободного падения = 3,711 м/с² 0,378 g |вторая космическая = 5,03 км/с 0,45 земной |скорость вращения = 868,22 км/ч |период вращения = 24 часа 37 минут 22,663 секунды ( ) — сидерический период вращения, 24 часа 39 минут 35,244 секунды ( ) — длительность средних солнечных суток. M. Allison, M. McEwen. A post-Pathfinder evaluation of areocentric solar coordinates with improved timing recipes for Mars seasonal/diurnal climate studies // Planet. Space Sci., 48, 215—235, 2000. |наклон оси = 25,1919° |прямое восхождение = 317,681° |склонение = 52,887° |полярная небесная широта = |полярная небесная долгота = |альбедо = 0,250 (Бонд) 0,150 (геом. альбедо) 0,170 |температура на поверхности =от -140°C до +20°C |температуры = yes |имя температуры 1 = по всей планете |темп1мин = 186 К; −87 °C |темп1сред = 210 K (-63 °C) |темп1макс = 268 К; −5 °C |имя температуры 2 = |темп2мин = |темп2сред = |темп2макс = |спектральный тип = |видимая звёздная величина = |абсолютная звёздная величина = |угловой размер = |атмосфера = yes |атмосфера-ref = |давление на поверхности = 0,4-0,87 кПа (4 -8,7 атм) |шкала высоты = |состав атмосферы = 95,32 % угл. газ 2,7 % азот 1,6 % аргон 0,13 % кислород 0,08 % угарный газ 0,021 % водяной пар 0,01 % окись азота }} Марс — четвёртая по удалённости от Солнца и седьмая по размерам планета Солнечной системы; масса планеты составляет 10,7 % массы Земли. Названа в честь Марса — древнеримского бога войны, соответствующего древнегреческому Аресу. Иногда Марс называют «красной планетой» из-за красноватого оттенка поверхности, придаваемого ей оксидом железа. Марс — планета земной группы с разреженной атмосферой (давление у поверхности в 160 раз меньше земного). Особенностями поверхностного рельефа Марса можно считать ударные кратеры наподобие лунных, а также вулканы, долины, пустыни и полярные ледниковые шапки наподобие земных. У Марса есть два естественных спутника — Фобос и Деймос (в переводе с древнегреческого — «''страх''» и «''ужас''», имена двух сыновей Ареса, сопровождавших его в бою), которые относительно малы (Фобос — 26,8×22,4×18,4 км, Деймос — 15×12,2×10,4 км) и имеют неправильную форму. Начиная с 1960-х годов непосредственным исследованием Марса с помощью АМС занимались СССР (программы «Марс» и «Фобос»), США (программы «Маринер», «Викинг», «Mars Global Surveyor» и другие) и Европейское космическое агентство (программа «Марс-экспресс»). Основные сведения Марс — четвёртая по удалённости от Солнца (после Меркурия, Венеры и Земли) и седьмая по размерам (превосходит по массе и диаметру только Меркурий) планета Солнечной системыСм. сравнительную таблицу Солнечная система#Сравнительная таблица основных параметров планет. Масса Марса составляет 10,7 % массы Земли (6,423 кг против 5,9736 кг для Земли), объём — 0,15 объёма Земли, а средний линейный диаметр — 0,53 диаметра Земли (6800 км) . Рельеф Марса обладает многими уникальными чертами. Марсианский потухший вулкан гора Олимп — самая высокая известная гора на планетах Солнечной системы (самая высокая известная гора в Солнечной системе — на астероиде ВестаDawn Mission: News & Events > New View of Vesta Mountain from NASA’s Dawn Mission), а долины Маринер — самый крупный известный каньон. Помимо этого, в июне 2008 года три статьи, опубликованные в журнале «Nature», представили доказательства существования в северном полушарии Марса самого крупного известного ударного кратера в Солнечной системе. Его длина — , а ширина — , что примерно в четыре раза больше, чем крупнейший ударный кратер, до того также обнаруженный на Марсе, вблизи его южного полюса . Марс имеет период вращения и смену времён года аналогичные земным, но его климат значительно холоднее и суше земного. Вплоть до полёта к Марсу автоматической межпланетной станции «Маринер-4» в 1965 году многие исследователи полагали, что на его поверхности есть вода в жидком состоянии. Это мнение было основано на наблюдениях за периодическими изменениями в светлых и тёмных участках, особенно в полярных широтах, которые были похожи на континенты и моря. Тёмные длинные линии на поверхности Марса интерпретировались некоторыми наблюдателями как ирригационные каналы для жидкой воды. Позднее было доказано, что большинство этих тёмных линий являются оптической иллюзией . На самом деле, из-за низкого давления, вода не может существовать в жидком состоянии на большей части (около 70 %) поверхности МарсаMaking a Splash on Mars. Вода в состоянии льда была обнаружена в марсианском грунте космическим аппаратом НАСА «Феникс» . В то же время, собранные марсоходами «Спирит» и «Opportunity» геологические данные позволяют предположить, что в прошлом вода покрывала значительную часть поверхности Марса. Наблюдения в течение последнего десятилетия позволили обнаружить в некоторых местах на поверхности Марса слабую гейзерную активность . По наблюдениям с космического аппарата «Mars Global Surveyor», некоторые части южной полярной шапки Марса постепенно отступают . С февраля 2009 по настоящее время орбитальная исследовательская группировка на орбите Марса насчитывает три функционирующих космических аппарата: «Марс Одиссей», «Марс-экспресс» и «Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter». Это больше, чем около любой другой планеты, помимо Земли. Поверхность Марса в настоящий момент исследуют два марсохода: «Opportunity» и «Curiosity». На поверхности Марса также находятся несколько неактивных посадочных модулей и марсоходов, завершивших исследования. Марс хорошо виден с Земли невооружённым глазом. Его видимая звёздная величина достигает −2,91m (при максимальном сближении с Землёй), уступая по яркости лишь Юпитеру (и то далеко не всегда во время великого противостояния) и Венере (но лишь утром или вечером). Противостояние Марса можно наблюдать каждые два года. Последний раз такое явление на Земле наблюдалось с 9 по 14 апреля 2014 годаЭксперт: 14 апреля Марс максимально приблизится к Земле. Как правило, во время великого противостояния (то есть при совпадении противостояния с Землёй и прохождения Марсом перигелия своей орбиты) оранжевый Марс является ярчайшим объектом земного ночного неба, но это происходит лишь один раз в 15-17 лет в течение одной-двух недель. Орбитальные характеристики Минимальное расстояние от Марса до Земли составляет (когда Земля находится точно между Солнцем и Марсом), максимальное — около (когда Солнце находится точно между Землёй и Марсом). thumb|left|500px|Расстояние между Землёй и Марсом (в а. е.) во время противостояний 2014—2061 гг. Среднее расстояние от Марса до Солнца составляет ( }}), период обращения вокруг Солнца равен 687 земным суткам . Орбита Марса имеет довольно заметный эксцентриситет (0,0934), поэтому расстояние до Солнца меняется от 206,6 до км. Наклонение орбиты Марса к плоскости эклиптики равно 1,85°. Марс ближе всего к Земле во время противостояния, когда планета находится на небе в направлении, противоположном Солнцу. Противостояния повторяются каждые 26 месяцев в разных точках орбиты Марса и Земли. Но раз в 15—17 лет противостояния приходятся на то время, когда Марс находится вблизи своего перигелия; в этих традиционно называемых великими противостояниях (последнее было в августе 2003 года) расстояние до планеты минимально(менее 60 млн. км.), и Марс достигает наибольшего углового размера 25,1" и яркости −2,88m . Физические характеристики По линейному размеру Марс почти вдвое меньше Земли — его экваториальный радиус равен ( земного). Площадь поверхности Марса примерно равна площади суши на Земле . Полярный радиус Марса примерно на 20 км меньше экваториального, хотя период вращения у планеты больший, чем у Земли, что даёт повод предположить изменение скорости вращения Марса со временем . thumb|центр|500пкс|Сравнение размеров [[Земля|Земли (средний радиус ) и Марса (средний радиус )]] Масса планеты — 6,418 кг (11 % массы Земли). Ускорение свободного падения на экваторе равно (0,378 земного); первая космическая скорость составляет и вторая — . Период вращения планеты — 24 часа 37 минут 22,7 секунд (относительно звёзд), длина средних солнечных суток (называемых солами) составляет , всего на 2,7 % длиннее земных суток. Марсианский год состоит из 668,6 марсианских солнечных суток. Марс вращается вокруг своей оси, наклонённой к перпендикуляру плоскости орбиты под углом 25,19°. Наклон оси вращения Марса обеспечивает смену времён года. При этом вытянутость орбиты приводит к большим различиям в их продолжительности — так, северная весна и лето, вместе взятые, длятся , то есть заметно больше половины марсианского года. В то же время они приходятся на участок орбиты Марса, удалённый от Солнца. Поэтому на Марсе северное лето долгое и прохладное, а южное — короткое и жаркое. Атмосфера и климат мини|Атмосфера Марса, снимок получен искусственным спутником «[[Программа «Викинг»|Викинг» в 1976. Слева виден «кратер-смайлик» Галле]] Температура на планете колеблется от на полюсе зимой и до более на экваторе в полдень. Средняя температура составляет −50 °C. Атмосфера Марса, состоящая в основном из углекислого газа, очень разрежена. Давление у поверхности Марса в 160 раз меньше земного — 6,1 мбар на среднем уровне поверхности. Из-за большого перепада высот на Марсе давление у поверхности сильно изменяется. Примерная толщина атмосферы — 110 км. По данным НАСА (2004), атмосфера Марса состоит на 95,32 % из углекислого газа; также в ней содержится 2,7 % азота, 1,6 % аргона, 0,13 % кислорода, водяного пара, 0,08 % угарного газа, оксид азота (NO) — , неон (Ne) — , полутяжёлая вода водород-дейтерий-кислород (HDO) , криптон (Kr) , ксенон (Xe) — (состав приведён в объёмных долях). По данным спускаемого аппарата АМС «Викинг» (1976), в марсианской атмосфере было определено около аргона, азота, а — углекислый газ . Согласно данным АМС «Марс-2» и «Марс-3», нижняя граница ионосферы находится на высоте , максимум электронной концентрации 1,7 электрон/см3 расположен на высоте , другие два максимума находятся на высотах 85 и . Радиопросвечивание атмосферы на радиоволнах 8 и 32 см АМС «Марс-4» 10 февраля 1974 года показало наличие ночной ионосферы Марса с главным максимумом ионизации на высоте 110 км и концентрацией электронов 4,6 электрон/см3, а также вторичными максимумами на высоте 65 и 185 км . Атмосферное давление По данным НАСА на 2004 год, давление атмосферы на среднем радиусе составляет 636 Па (6,36 мбар). Плотность атмосферы у поверхности , общая масса атмосферы Марса кг}}. center|430px|Изменение атмосферного давления на Марсе в зависимости от времени суток, зафиксированное посадочным модулем «[[Mars Pathfinder» в 1997 году.]] В отличие от Земли, масса марсианской атмосферы сильно изменяется в течение года в связи с таянием и намерзанием полярных шапок, содержащих углекислый газ. Зимой 20—30 процентов всей атмосферы намораживается на полярной шапке, состоящей из углекислоты. Сезонные перепады давления, по разным источникам, составляют следующие значения: * По данным НАСА (2004): от 4,0 до 8,7 мбар на среднем радиусе; * По данным Encarta (2000): от 6 до 10 мбарMars (planet) Encarta. Microsoft, 1993—2000; * По данным Zubrin и Wagner (1996): от 7 до 10 мбарZubrin, Robert & Richard Wagner. The Case for Mars New York: Touchstone, 1996: 148.; * По данным посадочного аппарата «Викинг-1»: от 6,9 до 9 мбар; * По данным посадочного аппарата «Mars Pathfinder»: от 6,7 мбарMars Pathfinder Science Results. В месте посадки зонда АМС «Марс-6» в районе Эритрейского моря было зафиксировано давление у поверхности , что на тот момент считалось средним давлением на планете, и от этого уровня было условлено отсчитывать высоты и глубины на Марсе. По данным этого аппарата, полученным во время спуска, тропопауза находится на высоте примерно , где давление составляет г/см3}} (как на Земле на высоте ) . мини|center|350px|Ударная впадина [[Эллада (Марс)|Эллада (Hellas Impact Basin) — самое глубокое место, где можно зафиксировать самое высокое атмосферное давление на Марсе.]] Область Эллада настолько глубока, что атмосферное давление достигает примерно , что выше тройной точки воды ( ), поэтому при достаточно высокой температуре вода могла бы существовать там в жидком состоянии; при таком давлении, однако, вода закипает и превращается в пар уже при +10 °C. На вершине высочайшего 27-километрового вулкана Олимп давление может составлять от 0,5 до Charles Cockell, Andrew R. Blaustein. Ecosystems, evolution, and ultraviolet radiation. — 2001. — 221 pages. Page 202.. До высадки на поверхность Марса посадочных модулей давление было измерено за счёт ослабления радиосигналов с АМС «Маринер-4», «Маринер-6», «Маринер-7» и «Маринер-9» при их захождении за марсианский диск и выходе из-за марсианского диска — на среднем уровне поверхности, что в меньше земного; такой же результат показали спектральные наблюдения АМС «Марс-3». При этом в расположенных ниже среднего уровня областях (например, в марсианской Амазонии) давление, согласно этим измерениям, достигает БСЭ, статья «Марс». Начиная с 1930-х годов советские астрономы пытались определять давление атмосферы методами фотографической фотометрии — по распределению яркости вдоль диаметра диска в разных диапазонах световых волн. Французские учёные Б. Лио и О. Дольфюс производили с этой целью наблюдения поляризации рассеянного атмосферой Марса света. Сводку оптических наблюдений опубликовал американский астроном Ж. де Вокулёр в 1951 году, и по ним получалось давление , завышенное почти в , поскольку не было отдельно учтено рассеяние света пылью, взвешенной в атмосфере Марса. Вклад пыли был приписан газовой атмосфере . Климат мини|слева|260px|[[Циклон возле северного полюса Марса, снимки с телескопа Хаббл (27 апреля 1999).]] Климат, как и на Земле, носит сезонный характер. Угол наклона Марса к плоскости орбиты почти равен земному и составляет 25,1919°; соответственно, на Марсе, так же как и на Земле, происходят смены времён года. Особенностью марсианского климата также является то, что эксцентриситет орбиты Марса значительно больше земного, и на климат также влияет расстояние до Солнца. Перигелий Марс проходит во время разгара зимы в Северном полушарии и лета в Южном полушарии, афелий — во время разгара зимы в Южном полушарии и соответственно лета в Северном полушарии. Вследствие этого климат Северного полушария отличается от климата Южного полушария. Для Северного полушария характерны более мягкая зима и прохладное лето, в Южном полушарии зима более холодная, а лето более жаркоеКосмос. Энциклопедический путеводитель. Москва. Махаон. 2009. В холодное время года даже вне полярных шапок на поверхности может образовываться светлый иней. Аппарат «Феникс» зафиксировал снегопад, однако снежинки испарялись, не достигая поверхности . По сведениям НАСА (2004 год), средняя температура составляет (−63 °C). По данным посадочных аппаратов «Викинг», суточный температурный диапазон составляет от до (от −89 до −31 °C) («Викинг-1»), а скорость ветра (лето), (осень), (пылевой шторм). По данным посадочного зонда «Марс-6», средняя температура тропосферы Марса составляет , в тропосфере температура убывает в среднем на на километр, а находящаяся выше тропопаузы ( ) стратосфера имеет почти постоянную температуру . По данным исследователей из Центра имени Карла Сагана, в последние десятилетия на Марсе идёт процесс потепления. Другие специалисты считают, что такие выводы делать пока рано . Существуют предположения, что в прошлом атмосфера могла быть более плотной, а климат — тёплым и влажным, и на поверхности Марса существовала жидкая вода и шли дожди . Доказательством этой гипотезы является анализ метеорита ALH 84001, показавший, что около 4 миллиардов лет назад температура Марса составляла Космос-журнал: Вода на Марсе. Главной особенностью общей циркуляции атмосферы Марса являются фазовые переходы углекислого газа в полярных шапках, приводящие к значительным меридиональным потокам. Численное моделирование общей циркуляции атмосферы МарсаPollack J. B., Leovy C. B.,Greiman P. W., Mintz Y. H. A martian general circulation experiment with large topography.// J. Atmos. Sci. 1981.-'38',1.-p.3-29. указывает на существенный годовой ход давления с двумя минимумами незадолго перед равноденствиями, что подтверждается и наблюдениями по программе «Викинг». Анализ данных о давленииCazenave A., Balmino G. //Geophys. Res. Lett., 1981. — 8'. — P.245. выявил годовой и полугодовой циклы. Интересно, что, как и на Земле, максимум полугодовых колебаний зональной скорости ветра совпадает с равноденствиямиКригель А. М. Полугодовые колебания в атмосферах планет.//Астрономический журн., 1986. — Том 63. — № 1. — С. 166—169.. Численное моделирование выявляет также и существенный цикл индекса с периодом в периоды солнцестояний. «Викингом» обнаружено подобие цикла индекса на Марсе с аналогичными колебаниями в атмосферах других планет. Пылевые бури и пыльные вихри Весеннее таяние полярных шапок приводит к резкому повышению давления атмосферы и перемещению больших масс газа в противоположное полушарие. Скорость дующих при этом ветров составляет , иногда до . Ветер поднимает с поверхности большое количество пыли, что приводит к пылевым бурям. Сильные пылевые бури практически полностью скрывают поверхность планеты. Пылевые бури оказывают заметное воздействие на распределение температуры в атмосфере Марса . thumb|center|600px|Фотографии Марса, на которых видна пыльная буря (июнь — сентябрь 2001). 22 сентября 1971 г. в светлой области Noachis в южном полушарии началась большая пылевая буря. К 29 сентября охватила двести градусов по долготе от Ausonia до Thaumasia. 30 сентября закрыла южную полярную шапку. Буря продолжала бушевать вплоть до декабря 1971 года, когда на орбиту Марса прибыли советские станции «Марс-2» и «Марс-3». «Марсы» проводили съёмку поверхности, но пыль полностью скрывала рельеф. Не видно было даже горы Олимп, возвышающейся на . В одном из сеансов съёмки была получена фотография полного диска Марса с чётко выраженным тонким слоем марсианских облаков над пылью. Во время этих исследований в декабре 1971 г. пылевая буря подняла в атмосферу столько пыли, что планета выглядела мутным красноватым диском. Только примерно к 10 января 1972 г. пылевая буря прекратилась и Марс принял обычный видКосмические аппараты серии «Марс-71» НПО им. С. А. Лавочкина.. мини|centre|900px|Пыльные вихри, сфотографированные марсоходом «[[Спирит (марсоход)|Спирит» (15 мая 2005). Цифры в левом нижнем углу отображают время в секундах с момента первого кадра.]] Начиная с 1970-х годов в рамках программы «Викинг», а также марсоходом «Спирит» и другими аппаратами были зафиксированы многочисленные пыльные вихри. Это воздушные завихрения, возникающие у поверхности планеты и поднимающие в воздух большое количество песка и пыли. Вихри часто наблюдаются и на Земле (в англоязычных странах их называют пыльными демонами — ), однако на Марсе они могут достигать гораздо больших размеров: в выше и в шире земных. В марте 2005 года такой вихрь очистил солнечные батареи у марсохода «Спирит»Ураганы Пыльный демон . Поверхность Основные регионы Две трети поверхности Марса занимают светлые области, получившие название материков, около трети — тёмные участки, называемые морями. Моря сосредоточены главным образом в южном полушарии планеты, между 10 и 40° широты. В северном полушарии есть только два крупных моря — Ацидалийское и Большой Сирт. Характер тёмных участков до сих пор остаётся предметом споров. Они сохраняются, несмотря на то, что на Марсе бушуют пылевые бури. В своё время это служило доводом в пользу предположения, что тёмные участки покрыты растительностью. Сейчас полагают, что это просто участки, с которых, в силу их рельефа, легко выдувается пыль. Крупномасштабные снимки показывают, что на самом деле тёмные участки состоят из групп тёмных полос и пятен, связанных с кратерами, холмами и другими препятствиями на пути ветров. Сезонные и долговременные изменения их размера и формы связаны, по-видимому, с изменением соотношения участков поверхности, покрытых светлым и тёмным веществом. Полушария Марса довольно сильно различаются по характеру поверхности. В южном полушарии поверхность находится на 1—2 км над средним уровнем и густо усеяна кратерами. Эта часть Марса напоминает лунные материки. На севере большая часть поверхности находится ниже среднего уровня, здесь мало кратеров, и основную часть занимают относительно гладкие равнины, вероятно, образовавшиеся в результате затопления лавой и эрозии. Такое различие полушарий остаётся предметом дискуссий. Граница между полушариями следует примерно по большому кругу, наклонённому на 30° к экватору. Граница широкая и неправильная и образует склон в направлении на север. Вдоль неё встречаются самые эродированные участки марсианской поверхности. Выдвинуто две альтернативных гипотезы, объясняющих асимметрию полушарий. Согласно одной из них, на раннем геологическом этапе литосферные плиты «съехались» (возможно, случайно) в одно полушарие, подобно континенту Пангея на Земле, а затем «застыли» в этом положении. Другая гипотеза предполагает столкновение Марса с космическим телом размером с Плутон . Большое количество кратеров в южном полушарии предполагает, что поверхность здесь древняя — . Выделяют несколько типов кратеров: большие кратеры с плоским дном, более мелкие и молодые чашеобразные кратеры, похожие на лунные, кратеры, окружённые валом, и возвышенные кратеры. Последние два типа уникальны для Марса — кратеры с валом образовались там, где по поверхности текли жидкие выбросы, а возвышенные кратеры образовались там, где покрывало выбросов кратера защитило поверхность от ветровой эрозии. Самой крупной деталью ударного происхождения является равнина Эллада (примерно в поперечнике ). В области хаотического ландшафта вблизи границы полушарий поверхность испытала разломы и сжатия больших участков, за которыми иногда следовала эрозия (вследствие оползней или катастрофического высвобождения подземных вод), а также затопление жидкой лавой. Хаотические ландшафты часто находятся у истока больших каналов, прорезанных водой. Наиболее приемлемой гипотезой их совместного образования является внезапное таяние подповерхностного льда. мини|center|920пкс|[[Долины Маринер на Марсе.]] В северном полушарии, помимо обширных вулканических равнин, находятся две области крупных вулканов — Фарсида и Элизий. Фарсида — обширная вулканическая равнина протяжённостью , достигающая высоты над средним уровнем. На ней находятся три крупных щитовых вулкана — гора Арсия, гора Павлина и гора Аскрийская. На краю Фарсиды находится высочайшая на Марсе и высочайшая известная в Солнечной системе гора Олимп. Олимп достигает высоты по отношению к его основанию и по отношению к среднему уровню поверхности Марса, и охватывает площадь диаметром, окружённую обрывами, местами достигающими высоты. Объём Олимпа в превышает объём крупнейшего вулкана Земли Мауна-Кеа. Здесь же расположено несколько менее крупных вулканов. Элизий — возвышенность до шести километров над средним уровнем, с тремя вулканами — купол Гекаты, гора Элизий и купол Альбор. По другим данным, высота Олимпа составляет над нулевым уровнем и над окружающей местностью, а диаметр основания — примерно . Основание охватывает площадь . Кальдера (углубление в центре вулкана) имеет ширину и глубину . Возвышенность Фарсида также пересечена множеством тектонических разломов, часто очень сложных и протяжённых. Крупнейший из них — долины Маринер — тянется в широтном направлении почти на (четверть окружности планеты), достигая ширины 600 и глубины ; по размерам этот разлом сравним с Восточноафриканским рифтом на Земле. На его крутых склонах происходят крупнейшие в Солнечной системе оползни. Долины Маринер являются самым большим известным каньоном в Солнечной системе. Каньон, который был открыт космическим аппаратом «Маринер-9» в 1971 году, мог бы занять всю территорию США, от океана до океана. , снятая марсоходом «Оппортьюнити». Панорама составлена из снимков которые были получены за три недели, в период с 16 октября по 6 ноября 2006.}} Лёд и полярные шапки мини|Северная полярная шапка в летний период, фото [[Mars Global Surveyor|Марс Глобал Сервейор. Длинный широкий разлом, рассекающий шапку слева — Каньон Северный.]] Внешний вид Марса сильно изменяется в зависимости от времени года. Прежде всего, бросаются в глаза изменения полярных шапок. Они разрастаются и уменьшаются, создавая сезонные явления в атмосфере и на поверхности Марса. Полярные шапки в максимуме разрастания могут достигать широты 50°. Диаметр постоянной части северной полярной шапки составляет . По мере того, как весной полярная шапка в одном из полушарий отступает, детали поверхности планеты начинают темнеть. Северная и Южная полярные шапки состоят из двух составляющих: сезонной — углекислого газа и вековой — водяного льда . По данным со спутника Марс Экспресс, толщина шапок может составлять от до . Аппарат «Марс Одиссей» обнаружил на южной полярной шапке Марса действующие гейзеры. Как считают специалисты НАСА, струи углекислого газа с весенним потеплением вырываются вверх на большую высоту, унося с собой пыль и песок . В 1784 году астроном У. Гершель обратил внимание на сезонные изменения размера полярных шапок, по аналогии с таянием и намерзанием льдов в земных полярных областях . В 1860-е годы французский астроном Э. Лиэ наблюдал волну потемнения вокруг тающей весенней полярной шапки, что тогда было истолковано гипотезой о растекании талых вод и росте растительности. Спектрометрические измерения, которые были проведены в начале XX века в обсерватории Ловелла во Флагстаффе В. Слайфером, однако, не показали наличия линии хлорофилла — зелёного пигмента земных растений . По фотографиям Маринера-7 удалось определить, что полярные шапки имеют толщину в несколько метров, а измеренная температура ( ) подтвердила возможность того, что она состоит из замерзшей углекислоты — «сухого льда» . Возвышенность, которая получила название гор Митчелла, расположенная близ южного полюса Марса, при таянии полярной шапки выглядит как белый островок, поскольку в горах ледники тают позднее, в том числе и на Земле . Данные аппарата «Марсианский разведывательный спутник» позволили обнаружить под каменистыми осыпями у подножия гор значительный слой льда. Ледник толщиной в сотни метров занимает площадь в тысячи квадратных километров, и его дальнейшее изучение способно дать информацию об истории марсианского климата . Русла «рек» и другие особенности thumb|left|200px|Дельта [[Русло с дельтой в кратере Эберсвальде|высохшей реки в кратере Эберсвальде (фото Mars Global Surveyor).]] thumb|right|300px|Микроскопическое фото [[конкреция|конкреции гематита размером в марсианском грунте, снятое марсоходом «Оппортьюнити» 2 марта 2004 года, что свидетельствует о присутствии в геологическом прошлом воды в жидком состоянииGuy Webster. Opportunity Rover Finds Strong Evidence Meridiani Planum Was Wet 2 марта 2004.]]мини|Т. н. «чёрная дыра» (колодец) диаметром более на поверхности Марса. Видна часть боковой стенки. Склон горы Арсия (фото «[[Марсианский разведывательный спутник|Марсианского разведывательного спутника»).]] На Марсе имеется множество геологических образований, напоминающих водную эрозию, в частности, высохшие русла рек. Согласно одной из гипотез, эти русла могли сформироваться в результате кратковременных катастрофических событий и не являются доказательством длительного существования речной системы. Однако последние данные свидетельствуют о том, что реки текли в течение геологически значимых промежутков времени. В частности, обнаружены инвертированные русла (то есть русла, приподнятые над окружающей местностью). На Земле подобные образования формируются благодаря длительному накоплению плотных донных отложений с последующим высыханием и выветриванием окружающих пород. Кроме того, есть свидетельства смещения русел в дельте реки при постепенном поднятии поверхности . В юго-западном полушарии, в кратере Эберсвальде обнаружена дельта реки площадью около «Mars Express сфотографировал дельту в кратере Эберсвальде» — Лента.ru (05.09.2011). Намывшая дельту река имела в длину более Снимок кратеров [[Эберсвальде (кратер)|берсвальде], Холден и русла реки]. Данные марсоходов НАСА «Спирит» и «Оппортьюнити» свидетельствуют также о наличии воды в прошлом (найдены минералы, которые могли образоваться только в результате длительного воздействия воды). Аппарат «Феникс» обнаружил залежи льда непосредственно в грунте. Кроме того, обнаружены тёмные полосы на склонах холмов, свидетельствующие о появлении жидкой солёной воды на поверхности в наше время. Они появляются вскоре после наступления летнего периода и исчезают к зиме, «обтекают» различные препятствия, сливаются и расходятся. «Сложно представить, что подобные структуры могли сформироваться не из потоков жидкости, а из чего-то иного», — заявил сотрудник НАСА Ричард ЗурекНАСА: на снимках с Марса видны очертания водных потоков. Русская служба BBC — наука, 05 августа 2011.. 28 сентября 2012 года на Марсе обнаружены следы пересохшего водного потока. Об этом объявили специалисты американского космического агентства НАСА после изучения фотографий, полученных с марсохода «Кьюриосити», на тот момент работавшего на планете лишь семь недель. Речь идёт о фотографиях камней, которые, по мнению учёных, явно подвергались воздействию воды«„Кьюриосити“ обнаружил на Марсе русло пересохшего ручья». — Лента.ру. На вулканической возвышенности Фарсида обнаружено несколько необычных глубоких колодцев. Судя по снимку аппарата «Марсианский разведывательный спутник», сделанному в 2007 году, один из них имеет диаметр , а освещённая часть стенки уходит в глубину не менее чем на . Высказана гипотеза о вулканическом происхождении этих образований . На Марсе имеется необычный регион — Лабиринт Ночи, представляющий собой систему пересекающихся каньонов. Их образование не было связано с водной эрозией, и вероятная причина появления — тектоническая активность. Над Лабиринтом Ночи образуются облака, которые могут довольно точно копировать его структуру. Грунт мини|left|Фотография марсианского грунта в месте посадки аппарата [[Феникс (космический аппарат)|«Феникс».]] Элементный состав поверхностного слоя марсианской почвы, определённый по данным посадочных аппаратов, неодинаков в разных местах. Основная составляющая почвы — кремнезём ( ), содержащий примесь гидратов оксидов железа (до ), придающих почве красноватый цвет. Имеются значительные примеси соединений серы, кальция, алюминия, магния, натрия (единицы процентов для каждого) . Согласно данным зонда НАСА «Феникс» (посадка на Марс 25 мая 2008 года), соотношение pH и некоторые другие параметры марсианских почв близки к земным, и на них теоретически можно было бы выращивать растения . «Фактически, мы обнаружили, что почва на Марсе отвечает требованиям, а также содержит необходимые элементы для возникновения и поддержания жизни как в прошлом, так и в настоящем и будущем», сообщил ведущий исследователь-химик проекта Сэм Кунейвс . Также, по его словам, данный щелочной тип грунта многие могут встретить на «своём заднем дворе», и он вполне пригоден для выращивания спаржи . В месте посадки аппарата в грунте имеется также значительное количество водяного льда . Орбитальный зонд «Марс Одиссей» также обнаружил, что под поверхностью красной планеты есть залежи водяного льда . Позже это предположение было подтверждено и другими аппаратами, но окончательно вопрос о наличии воды на Марсе был решён в 2008 году, когда зонд «Феникс», севший вблизи северного полюса планеты, получил воду из марсианского грунта . Данные, полученные марсоходом Curiosity и обнародованные в сентябре 2013 года, показали, что содержание воды под поверхностью Марса гораздо выше, чем считалось ранее. В породе, из которой брал образцы марсоход, её содержание может достигать по весу . Геология и внутреннее строение В прошлом на Марсе, как и на Земле происходило движение литосферных плит. Это подтверждается особенностями магнитного поля Марса, местами расположения некоторых вулканов, например, в провинции Фарсида, а также формой долины Маринер . Современное положение дел, когда вулканы могут существовать гораздо более длительное время, чем на Земле, и достигать гигантских размеров, говорит о том, что сейчас данное движение скорее отсутствует. В пользу этого говорит тот факт, что щитовые вулканы растут в результате повторных извержений из одного и того же жерла в течение длительного времени. На Земле из-за движения литосферных плит вулканические точки постоянно меняли своё положение, что ограничивало рост щитовых вулканов и, возможно, не позволяло достичь им такой высоты, как на Марсе. С другой стороны, разница в максимальной высоте вулканов может объясняться тем, что из-за меньшей силы тяжести на Марсе возможно построение более высоких структур, которые не обрушились бы под собственным весом . Возможно, на планете имеется слабая тектоническая активность, приводящая к образованию наблюдаемых с орбиты пологих каньоновКосмос-журнал: Тектонические плиты Марса.. мини|center|920пкс|Сравнение строения Марса и других планет земной группы. Современные модели внутреннего строения Марса предполагают, что Марс состоит из коры со средней толщиной (максимальная оценка — не более ), силикатной мантии и ядра радиусом - . Плотность в центре планеты должна достигать . Ядро частично жидкое и состоит в основном из железа с примесью (по массе) серы, причём содержание лёгких элементов вдвое выше, чем в ядре Земли. Согласно современным оценкам, формирование ядра совпало с периодом раннего вулканизма и продолжалось около миллиарда лет. Примерно то же время заняло частичное плавление мантийных силикатов. Из-за меньшей силы тяжести на Марсе диапазон давлений в мантии Марса гораздо меньше, чем на Земле, а значит, в ней меньше фазовых переходов. Предполагается, что фазовый переход оливина в шпинелевую модификацию начинается на довольно больших глубинах — ( на Земле). Характер рельефа и другие признаки позволяют предположить наличие астеносферы, состоящей из зон частично расплавленного вещества . Для некоторых районов Марса составлена подробная геологическая карта . Согласно наблюдениям с орбиты и анализу коллекции марсианских метеоритов, поверхность Марса состоит главным образом из базальта. Есть некоторые основания предполагать, что на части марсианской поверхности материал является более кварцесодержащим, чем обычный базальт, и может быть подобен андезитным камням на Земле. Однако эти же наблюдения можно толковать в пользу наличия кварцевого стекла. Значительная часть более глубокого слоя состоит из зернистой пыли оксида железа . Магнитное поле У Марса было зафиксировано слабое магнитное поле. Согласно показаниям магнетометров станций Марс-2 и Марс-3, напряжённость магнитного поля на экваторе составляет около 60 гамм, на полюсе , что в слабее земного. По данным АМС Марс-5, напряжённость магнитного поля на экваторе составляла , а магнитный момент планетарного диполя — . center|600px|Магнитное поле Марса. Магнитное поле Марса крайне неустойчиво, в различных точках планеты его напряжённость может отличаться от 1,5 до , а магнитные полюса не совпадают с физическими. Это говорит о том, что железное ядро Марса находится в сравнительной неподвижности по отношению к его коре, то есть механизм планетарного динамо, ответственный за магнитное поле Земли, на Марсе не работает. Хотя на Марсе не имеется устойчивого всепланетного магнитного поля , наблюдения показали, что части планетной коры намагничены и что наблюдалась смена магнитных полюсов этих частей в прошлом. Намагниченность данных частей оказалась похожей на полосовые магнитные аномалии в мировом океане[http://mgs-mager.gsfc.nasa.gov/press/release_1999-56.html Douglas Isbell, Bill Steigerwald. Magnetic stripes preserve record of ancient Mars. Mars Global Surveyor MAG/ER Press Release: 99-56 // NASA]. По одной теории, опубликованной в 1999 году и перепроверенной в 2005 году (с помощью беспилотной станции «Марс Глобал Сервейор»), эти полосы демонстрируют тектонику плит лет назад — до того, как динамо-машина планеты прекратила выполнять свою функцию, что послужило причиной резкого ослабления магнитного поля . Причины такого резкого ослабления неясны. Существует предположение, что функционирование динамо-машины назад объясняется наличием астероида, который вращался на расстоянии километров вокруг Марса и вызывал нестабильность в его ядре. Затем астероид снизился до предела Роша и разрушился . Тем не менее, это объяснение само содержит неясные моменты и оспаривается в научном сообществе . мини|250пкс|Глобальная мозаика из 102 снимков, полученных искусственным спутником Марса «[[Викинг-1» 22 февраля 1980.]] Геологическая история Согласно одной из гипотез, в далёком прошлом в результате столкновения с крупным небесным телом произошла остановка вращения ядраРетроградный астероид мог вызвать магнитное поле Марса, а также потеря основного объёма атмосферы. Потеря легких атомов и молекул из атмосферы — следствие слабого притяжения Марса. Считается, что потеря магнитного поля произошла около назад. Вследствие слабости магнитного поля солнечный ветер практически беспрепятственно проникает в атмосферу Марса, и многие из фотохимических реакций под действием солнечной радиации, которые на Земле происходят в ионосфере и выше, на Марсе могут наблюдаться практически у самой его поверхности. Геологическая история Марса заключает в себя три нижеследующие эпохи : «Владимир Иванович Вернадский: Учение о Биосфере и Астробиология» М. Я. Маров, Академик Российской Академии наук. Институт геохимии и аналитической химии им. В. И. Вернадского Российской Академии наук (названа в честь «Ноевой земли», района Марса): формирование наиболее старой сохранившейся до наших дней поверхности Марса. Продолжалась в период — назад. В эту эпоху поверхность была изрубцована многочисленными ударными кратерами. Плато провинции Фарсида было вероятно сформировано в этот период с интенсивным обтеканием водой позднее. Гесперийская эра: от лет назад до лет назад. Эта эпоха отмечена образованием огромных лавовых полей. Амазонийская эра (названа в честь «Амазонской равнины» на Марсе): лет назад до наших дней. Районы, образовавшиеся в эту эпоху, имеют очень мало метеоритных кратеров, но во всём остальном они полностью различаются. Гора Олимп сформирована в этот период. В это время в других частях Марса разливались лавовые потоки. Спутники мини|Прохождение Фобоса по диску Солнца. Снимки «Оппортьюнити» Естественными спутниками Марса являются Фобос и Деймос. Оба они открыты американским астрономом Асафом Холлом в 1877 году. Фобос и Деймос имеют неправильную форму и очень маленькие размеры. По одной из гипотез, они могут представлять собой захваченные гравитационным полем Марса астероиды наподобие (5261) Эврика из Троянской группы астероидов. Спутники названы в честь персонажей, сопровождающих бога Ареса (то есть Марса), — Фобоса и Деймоса, олицетворяющих страх и ужас, которые помогали богу войны в битвах . Оба спутника вращаются вокруг своих осей с тем же периодом, что и вокруг Марса, поэтому всегда повёрнуты к планете одной и той же стороной (это вызвано эффектом приливного захвата и характерно для большинства спутников планет в Солнечной системе, в том числе для Луны). Приливное воздействие Марса постепенно замедляет движение Фобоса, и в конце концов приведёт к падению спутника на Марс (при сохранении текущей тенденции), или к его распаду . Напротив, Деймос удаляется от Марса. Орбитальный период Фобоса меньше, чем период обращения Марса, поэтому для наблюдателя на поверхности планеты Фобос (в отличие от Деймоса и вообще от всех известных естественных спутников планет Солнечной системы) восходит на западе и заходит на востоке. Оба спутника имеют форму, приближающуюся к трёхосному эллипсоиду, Фобос ( ) несколько крупнее Деймоса ( ). Поверхность Деймоса выглядит гораздо более гладкой за счёт того, что большинство кратеров покрыто тонкозернистым веществом. Очевидно, на Фобосе, более близком к планете и более массивном, вещество, выброшенное при ударах метеоритов, либо наносило повторные удары по поверхности, либо падало на Марс, в то время как на Деймосе оно долгое время оставалось на орбите вокруг спутника, постепенно осаждаясь и скрывая неровности рельефа. Жизнь История вопроса Популярная идея, что Марс населён разумными марсианами, широко распространилась в конце XIX века. Наблюдения Скиапарелли так называемых каналов, в сочетании с книгой Персиваля Лоуэлла по той же теме сделали популярной идею о планете, климат которой становился всё суше, холоднее, которая умирала и на которой существовала древняя цивилизация, выполняющая ирригационные работы . мини|center|500px|Карта Марса [[Скиапарелли, Джованни Вирджинио|Скиапарелли, 1888 г.]] мини|center|500px|[[Марсианские каналы, зарисованные астрономом П. Лоуэллом, 1898.]] Другие многочисленные наблюдения и объявления известных лиц породили вокруг этой темы так называемую «Марсианскую лихорадку» («Mars Fever») . В 1899 году во время изучения атмосферных радиопомех с использованием приёмников в Колорадской обсерватории, изобретатель Никола Тесла наблюдал повторяющийся сигнал. Он высказал догадку, что это может быть радиосигнал с других планет, например Марса. В интервью 1901 года Тесла сказал, что ему пришла в голову мысль о том, что помехи могут быть вызваны искусственно. Хотя он не смог расшифровать их значение, для него было невозможным то, что они возникли совершенно случайно. По его мнению, это было приветствие одной планеты другой . Гипотеза Теслы вызвала горячую поддержку известного британского учёного-физика Уильяма Томсона (лорда Кельвина), который, посетив США в 1902 году, сказал, что по его мнению, Тесла поймал сигнал марсиан, посланный в США . Однако ещё до отбытия из Америки Кельвин стал решительно отрицать это заявление: «На самом деле я сказал, что жители Марса, если они существуют, несомненно могут видеть Нью-Йорк, в частности свет от электричества» . Фактические данные Научные гипотезы о существовании жизни на Марсе в прошлом существуют давно. По результатам наблюдений с Земли и данных космического аппарата «Марс Экспресс», в атмосфере Марса обнаружен метан. thumb|center|500px|Распределение [[метана в атмосфере Марса в летний период в северном полушарии.]] В условиях Марса этот газ довольно быстро разлагается, поэтому должен существовать постоянный источник его пополнения. Таким источником может быть либо геологическая активность (но действующие вулканы на Марсе не обнаружены), либо жизнедеятельность бактерий. Интересно, что в некоторых метеоритах марсианского происхождения обнаружены образования, по форме напоминающие простейших бактерий, хотя они и уступают мельчайшим земным организмам по размерам. Одним из таких метеоритов является ALH 84001, найденный в Антарктиде в 1984 году. мини|[[ALH84001 под микроскопом.]] Главные открытия сделаны марсоходом «Curiosity». В декабре 2012 года были получены данные о наличии на Марсе органических веществ, а также перхлоратов. Те же исследования показали наличие водяного пара в нагретых образцах грунта . Интересным фактом является то, что «Curiosity» на Марсе приземлился на дно высохшего озераМарс перепроверяют на наличие органики. Анализ наблюдений говорит, что планета ранее была значительно более предрасположена к наличию жизни, чем теперь. Согласно программе «Викинг», осуществлённой в середине 1970-х годов, была проведена серия экспериментов для обнаружения микроорганизмов в марсианской почве. Она дала положительные результаты, например, временное увеличение выделения CO2 при помещении частиц почвы в воду и питательную среду. Однако затем данное свидетельство жизни на Марсе было оспорено учёными команды «Викингов» . Это привело к их продолжительным спорам с учёным из NASA Гильбертом Левиным, который утверждал, что «Викинг» обнаружил жизнь. После переоценки данных «Викинга» в свете современных научных знаний об экстремофилах было установлено, что проведённые эксперименты были недостаточно совершенны для обнаружения этих форм жизни. Более того, эти тесты могли убить организмы, даже если они содержались в пробах . Тесты, проведённые в рамках программы «Феникс», показали, что почва имеет очень щелочной pH и содержит магний, натрий, калий и хлориды . Питательных веществ в почве достаточно для поддержания жизни, однако жизненные формы должны иметь защиту от интенсивного ультрафиолетового света . На сегодняшний день условием для развития и поддержания жизни на планете считается наличие жидкой воды на её поверхности. Также существует требование, чтобы орбита планеты находилась в так называемой обитаемой зоне, которая для Солнечной системы начинается за Венерой и кончается большой полуосью орбиты Марса . Вблизи перигелия Марс находится внутри этой зоны, однако тонкая атмосфера с низким давлением препятствует появлению жидкой воды на значительной территории на длительный период. Недавние свидетельства говорят о том, что любая вода на поверхности Марса является слишком солёной и кислотной для поддержания постоянной земноподобной жизни . Отсутствие магнитосферы и крайне тонкая атмосфера Марса также являются проблемой для поддержания жизни. На поверхности планеты идёт очень слабое перемещение тепловых потоков, она плохо изолирована от бомбардировки частицами солнечного ветра; кроме того, при нагревании вода мгновенно испаряется, минуя жидкое состояние из-за низкого давления. Марс также находится на пороге т. н. «геологической смерти». Окончание вулканической активности, по всей видимости, остановило круговорот минералов и химических элементов между поверхностью и внутренней частью планеты . thumb|[[Терраформирование|Терраформированный Марс в представлении художника.]] Близость Марса и относительное его сходство с Землёй породило ряд фантастических проектов терраформирования и колонизации Марса землянами в будущем. Астрономические наблюдения с поверхности Марса После посадок автоматических аппаратов на поверхность Марса появилась возможность вести астрономические наблюдения непосредственно с поверхности планеты. Вследствие астрономического положения Марса в Солнечной системе, характеристик атмосферы, периода обращения Марса и его спутников картина ночного неба Марса (и астрономических явлений, наблюдаемых с планеты) отличается от земной и во многом представляется необычной и интересной. Небесная сфера Северный полюс на Марсе, вследствие наклона оси планеты, находится в созвездии Лебедя (экваториальные координаты: прямое восхождение , склонение и не отмечен яркой звездой: ближайшая к полюсу — тусклая звезда шестой величины (другие её обозначения — HR 8106, HD 201834, SAO 33185). Южный полюс мира (координаты и ) находится в паре градусов от звезды Каппа Парусов (видимая звёздная величина 2,5) — её, в принципе, можно считать Южной Полярной звездой Марса. Вид неба похож на наблюдаемый с Земли, с одним отличием: при наблюдении годичного движения Солнца по созвездиям Зодиака оно (как и другие планеты, включая Землю), выйдя из восточной части созвездия Рыб, будет проходить в течение 6 дней через северную часть созвездия Кита перед тем, как снова вступить в западную часть Рыб. Во время восхода и захода Солнца марсианское небо в зените имеет красновато-розовый цвет , а в непосредственной близости к диску Солнца — от голубого до фиолетового, что совершенно противоположно картине земных зорь. В полдень небо Марса жёлто-оранжевое. Причина таких отличий от цветовой гаммы земного неба — свойства тонкой, разреженной, содержащей взвешенную пыль атмосферы Марса. На Марсе рэлеевское рассеяние лучей (которое на Земле и является причиной голубого цвета неба) играет незначительную роль, эффект его слаб. Предположительно, жёлто-оранжевая окраска неба также вызывается присутствием 1 % магнетита в частицах пыли, постоянно взвешенной в марсианской атмосфере и поднимаемой сезонными пылевыми бурями. Сумерки начинаются задолго до восхода Солнца и длятся долго после его захода. Иногда цвет марсианского неба приобретает фиолетовый оттенок в результате рассеяния света на микрочастицах водяного льда в облаках (последнее — довольно редкое явление). Солнце и планеты Угловой размер Солнца, наблюдаемый с Марса, меньше видимого с Земли и составляет от последнего. Меркурий с Марса будет практически недоступен для наблюдений невооружённым глазом из-за чрезвычайной близости к Солнцу. Самой яркой планетой на небе Марса является Венера, на втором месте — Юпитер (его четыре крупнейших спутника часть времени можно наблюдать без телескопа), на третьем — Земля . Земля по отношению к Марсу является внутренней планетой, так же как Венера для Земли. Соответственно, с Марса Земля наблюдается как утренняя или вечерняя звезда, восходящая перед рассветом или видимая на вечернем небе после захода Солнца. Максимальная элонгация Земли на небе Марса составляет 38 градусов. Для невооружённого глаза Земля будет видна как яркая (максимальная видимая звёздная величина около −2,5m) зеленоватая звезда, рядом с которой будет легко различима желтоватая и более тусклая (около +0,9m) звёздочка Луны . В телескоп оба объекта будут видны с одинаковыми фазами. Обращение Луны вокруг Земли будет наблюдаться с Марса следующим образом: на максимальном угловом удалении Луны от Земли невооружённый глаз легко разделит Луну и Землю: через неделю «звёздочки» Луны и Земли сольются в неразделимую глазом единую звезду, ещё через неделю Луна будет снова видна на максимальном расстоянии, но уже с другой стороны от Земли. Периодически наблюдатель на Марсе сможет видеть проход (транзит) Луны по диску Земли либо, наоборот, покрытие Луны диском Земли. Максимальное видимое удаление Луны от Земли (и их видимая яркость) при наблюдении с Марса будет значительно изменяться в зависимости от взаимного положения Земли и Марса, и, соответственно, расстояния между планетами. В эпохи противостояний оно составит около 17 минут дуги (около половины углового диаметра Солнца и Луны при наблюдении с Земли), на максимальном удалении Земли и Марса — 3,5 минуты дуги. Земля, как и другие планеты, будет наблюдаться в полосе созвездий Зодиака. Астроном на Марсе также сможет наблюдать прохождение Земли по диску Солнца; ближайшее такое явление произойдёт 10 ноября 2084 года . История изучения Исследование Марса классическими методами астрономии thumb|Изображения Марса с разной степенью детализации в разные годы. Первые наблюдения Марса проводились до изобретения телескопа. Это были позиционные наблюдения с целью определения положений планеты по отношению к звездам. Существование Марса как блуждающего объекта в ночном небе было письменно засвидетельствовано древнеегипетскими астрономами в 1534 году до н. э. Ими же было установлено ретроградное (попятное) движение планеты и рассчитана траектория движение вместе с точкой, где планета меняет свое движение относительно Земли с прямого на попятное . В вавилонской планетарной теории были впервые получены временные измерения планетарного движения Марса и уточнено положение планеты на ночном небеNorth, John David (2008). Cosmos: an illustrated history of astronomy and cosmology . University of Chicago Press. pp. 48-52. ISBN 0-226-59441-6 .Swerdlow, Noel M. (1998). The Babylonian theory of the planets . Princeton University Press. pp. 34-72. ISBN 0-691-01196-6 .. Пользуясь данными египтян и вавилонян, древнегреческие (эллинистические) философы и астрономы разработали подробную геоцентрическую модель для объяснения движения планет. Спустя несколько веков индийскими и исламскими астрономами был оценен размер Марса и расстояние до него от Земли. В XVI веке Николай Коперник предложил гелиоцентрическую модель для описания Солнечной системы с круговыми планетарными орбитами. Его результаты были пересмотрены Иоганном Кеплером, который ввел более точную эллиптическую орбиту Марса, совпадающую с наблюдаемой. Голландский астроном Христиан Гюйгенс первым составил карту поверхности Марса, отражающую множество деталей местности. 28 ноября 1659 года он сделал несколько рисунков Марса, на которых были отображены различные темные области, позже сопоставленные с плато Большой СиртSheehan, William (1996). «Chapter 2: Pioneers». The Planet Mars: A History of Observation and Discovery. Tucson: University of Arizona. Retrieved 2010-01-16 .. Предположительно, первые наблюдения, установившие существование у Марса ледяной шапки на южном полюсе, были сделаны итальянским астрономом Джованни Доменико Кассини в 1666 году. В том же году он использовал при наблюдениях Марса маркировку поверхности и определил период вращения, равный 24 ч. 40 м. (это отличается от правильного значения менее чем на 3 минуты). В 1672 году Христиан Гюйгенс заметил нечёткую белую шапочку и на северном полюсеRabkin, Eric S. (2005). Mars: a tour of the human imagination. — Greenwood. — Pp. 60-61. ISBN 0-275-98719-1 . В 1888 году Джованни Скиапарелли, дал первые имена отдельным деталям поверхности : моря Афродиты, Эритрейское, Адриатическое, Киммерийское; озёра Солнца, Лунное и Феникс. Расцвет телескопических наблюдений Марса пришёлся на конец XIX — середину XX века. Во многом он обусловлен общественным интересом и известными научными спорами вокруг наблюдавшихся марсианских каналов. Среди астрономов докосмической эры, проводивших телескопические наблюдения Марса в этот период, наиболее известны Скиапарелли, Персиваль Ловелл, Слайфер, Антониади, Барнард, Жарри-Делож, Л. Эдди, Тихов, Вокулёр. Именно ими были заложены основы ареографии и составлены первые подробные карты поверхности Марса — хотя они и оказались практически полностью неверными после полётов к Марсу автоматических зондов. Изучение с помощью орбитальных телескопов thumb|200px|[[Хаббл (телескоп)|Космический телескоп «Хаббл».]] thumb|200px|Современная топографическая карта Марса. Для систематического исследования Марса были использованы возможности космического телескопа «Хаббл» (КТХ или HST - Hubble Space Telescope), при этом были получены фотографии Марса с самым высоким разрешением из когда-либо сделанных на ЗемлеBell, J.; et al. (July 5, 2001). «Hubble Captures Best View of Mars Ever Obtained From Earth». HubbleSite . NASA . Retrieved 2010-02-27 .. КТХ может создать изображения полушарий, что позволяет промоделировать погодные системы. Наземные телескопы, оснащенные ПЗС, могут сделать фотоизображения Марса высокой чёткости, что позволяет в противостоянии регулярно проводить мониторинг планетной погоды . Рентгеновское излучение с Марса, впервые обнаруженное астрономами в 2001 году с помощью космической рентгеновской обсерватории «Чандра», состоит из двух компонентов. Первая составляющая связана с рассеиванием в верхней атмосфере Марса рентгеновских лучей Солнца, в то время как вторая происходит от взаимодействия между ионами с обменом зарядами . Исследование Марса космическими аппаратами С 1960-х годов к Марсу для подробного изучения планеты с орбиты и фотографирования поверхности были направлены несколько автоматических межпланетных станций (АМС). Кроме того, продолжалось дистанционное зондирование Марса с Земли в большей части электромагнитного спектра с помощью наземных и орбитальных телескопов, например в инфракрасном для определения состава поверхности , в ультрафиолетовом и субмиллиметровом диапазонах — для исследования состава атмосферы , в радиодиапазоне — для измерения скорости ветра . Советская программа thumb|right|мини|400px|Одна из первых цветных фотографий Марса, полученных с АМС «Марс-3». Советские исследования Марса включали в себя программу «Марс», в рамках которой с 1962 по 1973 год были запущены автоматические межпланетные станции четырёх поколений для исследования планеты Марс и околопланетного пространства. Первые АМС («Марс-1», «Зонд-2») исследовали также и межпланетное пространство. Космические аппараты четвёртого поколения (серия М-71 — «Марс-2», «Марс-3», запущены в 1971 году) состояли из орбитальной станции — искусственного спутника Марса и спускаемого аппарата с автоматической марсианской станцией, комплектовавшейся марсоходом ПрОП-М. Космические аппараты серии М-73С «Марс-4» и «Марс-5» должны были выйти на орбиту вокруг Марса и обеспечивать связь с автоматическими марсианскими станциями, которые несли АМС серии М-73П «Марс-6» и «Марс-7»; эти четыре АМС были запущены в 1973 году. Орбитальные станции программы «Марс» в массе своей выполнили полностью либо частично основные поставленные перед ними технические и научные программы. Из-за неудач спускаемых аппаратов главная техническая задача всей программы «Марс» — продолжительная работа на поверхности Марса автоматической марсианской станции — не была решена. Тем не менее, многие научные задачи, такие как получение фотографий поверхности Марса и различные измерения атмосферы, магнитосферы, состава почвы являлись передовыми для своего времениЕжегодник БСЭ за 1974, 1975 гг. (фрагменты). В рамках программы была осуществлена первая мягкая посадка спускаемого аппарата на поверхность Марса («Марс-3», 2 декабря 1971 года) и первая попытка передачи изображения с поверхности. СССР осуществил также программу «Фобос» — две автоматические межпланетные станции, предназначенные для исследования Марса и его спутника Фобоса. Первая АМС «Фобос-1» была запущена 7 июля, а вторая, «Фобос-2» — 12 июля 1988 года . Основная задача — доставка на поверхность Фобоса спускаемых аппаратов (ПрОП-Ф и ДАС) для изучения спутника Марса — осталась невыполненной. Однако, несмотря на потерю связи с обоими КА, исследования Марса, Фобоса и околомарсианского пространства, выполненные в течение 57 дней на этапе орбитального движения «Фобоса-2» вокруг Марса, позволили получить новые научные результаты о тепловых характеристиках Фобоса, плазменном окружении Марса, взаимодействии его с солнечным ветром. Американская программа thumb|right| Фотография района [[Кидония (Марс)|Кидония, сделанная станцией «Викинг-1» в 1976 году.|300px]] В 1964 году в США был осуществлён первый удачный запуск к Марсу в рамках программы «Маринер». «Маринер-4» осуществил первое исследование с пролётной траектории и сделал первые снимки поверхности . «Маринер-6» и «Маринер-7», запущенные в 1969 году, произвели первое исследование состава атмосферы с применением спектроскопических методик и определение температуры поверхности по измерениям инфракрасного излучения. В 1971 году «Маринер-9» стал первым искусственным спутником Марса и осуществил первое картографирование поверхности. Следующая программа США — «Викинг» — включала запуск двух идентичных космических аппаратов — «Викинг-1» и «Викинг-2», которые должны были провести исследования с околомарсианской орбиты и на поверхности Марса, в частности, поиск жизни в пробах грунта. Каждый «Викинг» состоял из орбитальной станции — искусственного спутника Марса — и спускаемого аппарата с автоматической марсианской станцией. Автоматические марсианские станции «Викингов» — первые космические аппараты, успешно работавшие на поверхности Марса. Это одна из наиболее информативных и успешных марсианских программ, хотя ей и не удалось обнаружить жизнь. Оба аппарата были запущены в 1975 году с мыса Канаверал, штат Флорида . Перед полётом спускаемые аппараты были тщательно стерилизованы для предотвращения заражения Марса земными формами жизни. Время полета заняло немногим меньше года и к Марсу они прибыли в 1976 году. Продолжительность работы АМС «Викинг» планировалась в 90 дней после мягкой посадки, но каждый аппарат проработал значительно дольше этого срока. На настоящий момент (2014) на орбитах искусственных спутников Марса находятся несколько работающих АМС: * «Марс Одиссей» (с 24 октября 2001 года) * «Марс-экспресс» (с 25 декабря 2003 года) * «Марсианский разведывательный спутник» (с 10 марта 2006 года) * «MAVEN» (с 21/22 сентября 2014 года)http://www.vesti.ru/doc.html?id=1989151http://www.dialog.ua/news/19572_1411355307 * "Mangalyaan" (c 24 сентября 2014 года)http://lenta.ru/news/2014/09/24/mars/ На поверхности планеты работают марсоходы * «Оппортьюнити» (с 25 января 2004 года) * «Кьюриосити» (Mars Science Laboratory) (с 6 августа 2012 года) В культуре thumb|200px|Иллюстрация марсианского треножника из французского издания «Войны миров» 1906 года. thumb|left|Кадр из фильма [[Протазанов, Яков Александрович|Я. Протазанова «Аэлита» (1924).]] К созданию фантастических произведений о Марсе писателей подталкивали начавшиеся в конце XIX века дискуссии учёных о возможности того, что на поверхности Марса существует не просто жизнь, а развитая цивилизация . В это время был создан, например, знаменитый роман Г. Уэллса «Война миров», в котором марсиане пытались покинуть свою умирающую планету для завоевания Земли. В 1938 году в США радиоверсия этого произведения была представлена в виде новостной радиопередачи, что послужило причиной массовой паники, когда многие слушатели по ошибке приняли этот «репортаж» за правду . В 1966 году писатели Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие написали сатирическое «продолжение» данного произведения под названием «Второе нашествие марсиан». В числе важных произведений о Марсе также стоит отметить вышедший в 1950 году роман Рэя Брэдбери «Марсианские хроники», состоящий из отдельных слабо связанных между собой новелл, а также ряд примыкающих к этому циклу рассказов; роман повествует об этапах освоения человеком Марса и контактах с гибнущей древней марсианской цивилизацией. В 1917—1964 годах вышло одиннадцать книг о Барсуме. Так называлась планета Марс в фантастическом мире, созданном Эдгаром Райсом Берроузом. В его произведениях планета была представлена как умирающая, жители которой находятся в непрерывной войне всех со всеми за скудные природные ресурсы. В 1938 году К. Льюис написал роман «За пределы безмолвной планеты». В вымышленной вселенной Warhammer 40,000 Марс является главной цитаделью Adeptus Mechanicus, первым из миров-кузниц. Фабрики Марса, покрывающие всю поверхность планеты, круглосуточно выпускают оружие и боевую технику для бушующей в Галактике войны. Примечательно, что Джонатан Свифт упомянул о спутниках Марса за 150 лет до того, как они были реально открыты, в 19-й части своего романа «Путешествия Гулливера» . В астрологии Марс является планетой, управляющей Овном, знаком зодиака . Также, до открытия Плутона, считалось, что Марс управляет Скорпионом. Марс ассоциируется с такими качествами, как самоутверждение, агрессия, сексуальность, энергичность и импульсивность. Марс, по мнению астрологов, управляет спортом, соревнованиями и физической активностью в целом. В медицинской астрологии Марс отвечает за состояние половых органов, надпочечников. В античной мифологии thumb|left|Статуя [[Марс (мифология)|бога войны Марса (Бранденбургские ворота, Берлин)]] thumb|200px|«Марс и его дети», иллюстрация из средневековой германской книги, 1480 год В римской мифологии Марс первоначально был богом плодородия; считалось, что он может либо наслать гибель урожая или падёж скота, либо отвратить их. В его честь первый месяц римского года, в который совершался обряд изгнания зимы, был назван мартом. Затем Марс был отождествлён с греческим Аресом и стал богом войны, а также стал олицетворять планету Марс . Священными животными Марса считались волк и дятел. Во многих романских языках в честь Марса назван день недели — вторник (по-румынски — «marţi», по-испански — «martes», по-французски — «mardi» и по-итальянски — «martedì»). В Вавилонии эта же планета называлась Нергал и являлась одним из верховных божеств — при молитве в направлении планеты воздевались руки. В иудейской мифологии с Марсом ассоциируется архангел Гавриил. См. также Примечания Литература * * * * * * * * Ссылки ; Карты Марса с названиями деталей рельефа на русском языке * Ж. Ф. Родионова, Ю. А. Илюхина. Новая карта рельефа Марса «Земля и Вселенная» № 2/2005 — гипсометрическая карта полушарий Марса, таблицы латинских и русских терминов и названий форм рельефа Марса. * Карта Марса масштаба 1:20 000 000 с названиями на русском языке, составлена МИИГАиК в 1982 году * |издательство=Издательство МИИГАиК}} ; Карты, фотографии и различная информация о Марсе * Карта Google Mars (с указанием гор, кратеров, областей, мест посадки КА); см. также карты http://ltpwww.gsfc.nasa.gov/tharsis/Mars_topography_from_MOLA/, http://www.astrolab.ru/cgi-bin/manager2.cgi?id=31&num=358, http://ralphaeschliman.com/mars/mlassm2.pdf и геологическую карту Марса * Некоторые впечатляющие открытия на Марсе с 2004 по 2008 год: 7 стр. фотографий со станции Mars Express, с комментариями * Виртуальный тур по Марсу — 3D-тур по Марсу. Фото предоставлено NASA марсоходами PathFinder и Opportunity в 1997 и 2001 годах * Mars Exploration Rover Mission Домашняя страница миссии марсианских исследовательских роверов * В. Н. Жарков, В. И. Мороз. Почему Марс? «Природа» № 6, 2000 * Сурдин В. Г. Величайшее противостояние Марса «Природа» № 8, 2003 * Владимир Сурдин. Нужно ли человеку лететь на Марс? * Георгий Бурба. Поиск на планете Аэлиты * Всё о планете Марс / Марсианский портал # X-Mars * Марсиада — полёт на Марс * Марсоход «Кьюриoсити» нашел воду в марсианской почве * Миссия зонда Phoenix на сайте NASA * «Марсотрясения: Жизненно важные сдвиги» * Наблюдения за Марсом * Есть ли жизнь на Марсе? 02.02.2008 [[Телестудия Роскосмоса]] * Марс, Красная планета 18.02.2012 [[Телестудия Роскосмоса]] * Впервые получены прямые доказательства существования молний на Марсе * Астробиология 2010: метеорит с Марса содержит древние окаменелости * Полноцветные фотографии Марса, сделанные камерой высокого разрешения HiRISE, исследовательского аппарата Orbiter * 20 фотографий Марса высокой четкости (марсоход Curiosity) * Лекция «Удивительный Марс» 23.01.2013, лектор Сурдин В. Г. (видео''', лекция в Московском планетарии) * Категория:Небесные тела, посещённые спускаемыми аппаратами